When Green meets new heights
by knightwolfshy
Summary: A shiny Espeon with a bad past ends up pairing up with someone that might end up changing her life forever. First fic so it might be bad. Just a heads up. Espeon x Umbreon of course.
1. chapter 1

**Sorry if this story doesn't make sense or something i'm new to writing so yeah. I'm just testing out my writing and see** **if i get better.**

 **Peace and enjoy i hope.**

 **New beginning**

This world is so beautiful. I remember it like it was yesterday. The day i fallen in love with a certain Umbreon that changed my whole view on humans. I'm what you call an very unique Espeon. I didn't have the normal pelt color like others. My pelt was a very disgusting hue of green. I was being hunted down because of it. I grown to hate humans for it. I wish i was normal but apparently Arceus got plans for me. I'm going to tell you a story that changed my point of view on many things.

 **So this is all i have so far until next chapter.**

 **This story might be a short one. That's all.**


	2. chapter 2

**Hunters are coming**

Nature had always kept us protected from danger until they came. "Go Houndoom use **Fire blast** around the trees and near the river so no creature escape" whispers said Captain. The forest is catching on fire and slowly taking away our homes. We were too weak. "Mother...mother!!!! Where are you?" cries out a little Eevee awhile hiding in the spot where she was told to stay put. "Captain! We got ourselves a prize! *Holds up a knocked out Vaporeon* She's a real beauty? huh sir? She can be sold for lots of coins in the black market. She can be used for breeding too since they're rare." Eevee was confused. Why are they doing this? Why did they have her mother in their hands? She needs to save her but how exactly. She most do something. She thought of an idea. **eev eev vee!!!** But boy she was wrong. Two red glowing eyes were looking straight at her. Before she can do anything something yellow bolted towards it. "Rose!!! Run!! and keep running from here it isn't safe anymore! i will save her!" yells her father. "Daddy!! i don't want to leave! I want to save mommy too!!!" cries out Rose. "NO!! ROSE RUN I MEAN IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LAT..." *Gets hit with an **Iron tail*** "Well well look at what we got here? hmm? A jolteon ha ha.. wait is that a white colored Eevee? That's gonna fetch us tons of mon.. HEY!!" Jolteon tries his best to keep these people still *uses **Thunder Fang* "** Rose... please run. Far away from here please... daddy and mommy loves you very much..." *Houndoom bites down on Jolteon* I'm sorry Rose... for everything... the last words she ever heard that day.

Father!!!!!!! Mother!!!!!!... *pants heavily* Sigh. It was another nightmare. That happened 5 years ago. But still it felt like it happened yesterday. I need fresh air. I was lucky to escape that thanks to you father... Rose closed her eyes and looked up to the moon. Those people are still hunting me down. I wonder how long they going to give up. To them i was some trophy to them because of this stupid color I'm born with. I'm alone living in this den ever since. All humans are the same. I don't trust them. I won't ever allow myself to be capture by them! Ever!

 **Or so she thought. That's all i got so far. i know this looks awful. I'm trying really. Any help from y'all is welcome. I'm trying to get better. Hope my writing gets better over time.**


	3. chapter 3

Author note- Hello again! eh i might change around my writing point of view. Since everything looks like a mess. I'm writing everywhere. I'm still learning so bare with me.

 **New life**

Rose does her usual everyday checks around her territory. She's pleased that no other Pokemon comes around here. She likes it peace and quiet. She walks toward a small lake. Looks into it and sees her reflection.

"Why am I born with this. Look at me I'm awful looking! My mom always said i was special but why me though?" wonder in her thoughts.

"Why couldn't i be stronger!!!! I was pathetically useless to help..." starts to cry

"Now now you're not useless as you think." someone yells out.

Rose now was questioning herself. Was that a voice she heard? Someone is in her land. She starts to shake thinking that the hunters found her.

"Show yourself!! Where are you? Who are you better question. I'm not scared to battle!! Come out!" Rose said loudly

Rose kept herself put near the lake. Then she looks to trees. There was something right there. Two glowing red eyes. Rose tries to keep herself calm. "Red eyes...no...they couldn't have found here now. Of all places." she whispers.

Rose uses **Shadow ball** at the tree. _I hope that worked._

"Boo"

Rose fell into the lake. She was glad she knew how to swim. Whoever it was they were going to pay. Rose eyes starts to glow pinkish hue.

"Hahaha...Hey!! Put me down!!" startled Pokemon

"Did you really think you're gonna get away with it brat?" stated Rose. _Phew I'm glad it wasn't them._

"Maybe..." smiles the strange Pokemon

Rose didn't knew who he was. She never met many Pokemons. She knew the few common ones that live around the forest.

"Care to explain to me who you are before i curse you out of here!!" flatly threaten the strange Pokemon

"Moi? Hmm I'm an Umbreon. Name is Voltage. But you can call me Volt hehe" said Voltage

"I didn't ask for your name. Why are you in my land?" Rose kept her cool down a bit

"I don't know either. I felt a strange emotions coming from a certain area and went to check it out. And came across you. I thought i could bring a smile to your face. You looked like you needed it" stated Voltage

"Well i didnt need it. Get. Out. of. my. land. Now!" anger starts to bubble up

Rose is confused. Why did this thing just walked in here. She sense something off about him. Like he have this strange aura coming off of him. But that doesn't matter she wants him out.

 _heh she won't notice anything._ Voltage thought

"Now now sweetie I go. Just put me down i will go as you please" said Voltage

Rose doesn't believe him but if he leaves she be glad about that. She doesn't need anyone. She place him on the floor but change of plans she gonna show him. _Payback._ She drops him into the lake.

"Hey!!!! I... can't swim lady!! Help!" Voltage screams out

 _Did he just call me lady? I'm not that old!! Fine i help the brat._

Rose dives into the lake. She swims towards the brat. She softy bites his neck and holds onto him till they reach land. _Hmm he isn't breathing.. wait he isn't breathing! What do i do? ugh why me? Hold up..._

Slaps Brat*

"What the fuck was that?!?!" Voltage yells in pain

Rose glares at him.

"Did you really thought i was going to give you CPR? Rose said angrily

 _Yes because you're really pretty "_ Na you're not my type anyways" Voltage stated matter of fact

"Idiot" Rose yelled back but with a smile on her face for once in her life.

It's that moment Rose knew everything isn't going to be same ever again. Can this strange Pokemon save our Rose? Until next time.

Another Author note - I hope i did a better job... haha... maybe. Don't hurt me! ._. *runs*


	4. chapter 4

**Incoming Storm**

 ** _3 days later_**

Rose wonder when... when is this brat of Pokemon gonna leave her alone. This Umbreon thing have been sticking near her land. She hates having other Pokemon around her. They attract hunters. There's a reason why she picked this piece of land.

"I can sense you. Go away." Rose being impatient

"Now why would i do that? You live all alone here. Don't you feel lonely?" asks Voltage

Rose stood for a moment. Conflicted old memories came back to her for a minute. Anger fuels her. Rose is getting annoyed by this brat.

"I have enough of you. Leave me alone!! I don't care. My problems are mines and mines alone!" Rose angrily yells at Voltage

Sadness showed in Voltage red eyes. He doesn't know why but he feels the negative energy coming off of her. _Wait is she...crying?_

"Hey... hey wait.." Voltage gets interrupted

"I said leave me alone or I will rip your throat out. I'm serious." Rose threatens Voltage

Voltage got confused. How did this Espeon went from almost crying to being deadly in one second. Voltage took a good look at Espeon for a moment. With that he turns around and starts to leave. _Maybe it was a bad idea after all_ Voltage sighs. Starts walking away into the unknown forest once more.

Rose stayed silent until he went out of sight. She looked up to the sky. Grey clouds starts to form around. _That's strange I thought it was sunny awhile ago oh well back to the den_ _I go_

It's been too quiet all of a sudden. Those days that brat as much he gets on her nerves. She starts to feel guilty in threating him. A stranger coming upon her land. She doesn't even think he ate at all. _Strange.. why am I caring so much over one Pokemon? I don't need anyone._ Rose thought.

The rain clouds picked up. It's raining hard out there. The winds are picking up too. Rose felt safe in her den. She been through heavy storms before. This storm is just like any other.

 _But that umbreon... He's out there.._

No Rose he can survive on his own." She told herself.

After much debating with herself she went out of her comfort of her den to risk finding out where the stranger went. She's been walking in the storm for an hour and still no signs of him any where.

 _Where are you brat?_

Rose starts to get impatient. She's needs to get out of the storm soon and fast.

 _Grr.. I'm feeling hot... I can't keep walking... where are you Vol..._ Rose passes out on the wet grass.

Someone up in the trees was watching her. They landed perfectly on the ground and then picks her up taking her back home.

 _Why was she walking in the storm? It's dangerous! What were you thinking!_

Voltage arrived in her den. He slowly and carefully place her in her nest bed she made. Volt place one paw to her head.

 _oh no... She's burning up. What do I do? I wish my trainer was here... he would of known what to do. Wait berries!!!_

Voltage went out in the stormy night to find all the stuff he needs. He got all the things needed.

 _Now how do we do this... oh yes I now remember!_

 _I hope this works..._

Voltage pours some of the medicine in her mouth slowly. Now he waits and waits by her side until she wakes up.

 ** _Next morning_**

Rose wakes up feeling refreshed. She felt strange. She doesn't recall anything that happened past night. She starts to wonder until she heard a light snore. She finds the Pokemon brat sleeping on the cold floor area in her den.

 _Wait where did he came from and when? I don't remember anything!!!_ Rose starts to panic.

 _i know... *uses **Hyper voice***_

Voltage woke up right away and hit his head to the roof of the den. _oww_ Mentally in pain.

"What was that for!!!!!" Voltage yells

"Excuse me! Why are you in my den then?" Rose question Voltage

"I saved you. I saw you passed out walking around the rain. I took you home but you caught a fever. So I made some medicine for you and ended up sleeping on the floor waiting for you to wake up." Voltage answered

"Really?!? But why... I chased you off.. and threaten you? You could of just left me to die out there!" Rose yelled

"I don't care. I worry for others. I risk my behind to get you safe and make you feel better. Yes you're a stranger. But I don't give a damn. I care don't you see?" Voltage said and then pass out.

Rose is more confused then ever but notice he's breathing hard. Rose touches his head and knows what to do.

 _Idiot...you were out there getting all these stuff and didn't check yourself out. sigh..._

"It feels nice to have someone around for once huh Mother" Rose chuckles to herself.

 **Author note - Well. I'm getting good... yeah right. I might be rushing this a bit. i don't know. It is my first time writing so I'm still learning a thing or two. I might end up shooting these chapters out quick. So knight out!**


	5. chapter 5

**Juicy Colors**

The forest is once again quiet. The Storm did a number around the small land but still able to cross around. Rose is chilling near the small lake. Just admiring it's beauty. She dip one of her paws in the water just feeling the coolness of it.

 _Okay the fish might of gotten scared off but i think I can find some around here_ Rose thought

Rose stands up and looks at the lake then dives in. Rose can swim very well thanks to her mother. Her mother loved water so much she even taught Rose how to swim and fish too. That's what Rose is doing. She's trying to catch fish for her and Volt. Over an hour of searching she was lucky to catch three fish. Her eyes starts to glow and carried the fish home.

Rose arrives to the den and starts a fire near by. Thanks to her magic glow she's able to start a fire and gets ready to cook the fish. Volt is still sound asleep until the smell of cooked fish hits his nose.

 _food... I'm hungry.. when was the last time i ate? ..._

Volt stir awake with mouth watering already.

Rose was about to serve the food until Volt came out of nowhere and took one of the cooked fish.

"Mine!!!" Voltage yelled happily

"Voltage!!! Have some manners!!!" Rose impatiently starts to get angry but tones down when she took a good look at Voltage and was proud of herself then notice she was watching him eat.

"Thank you for the fish miss... uhh i never caught your name? ..." Voltage starts to amuse himself in why he didn't knew her name yet.

"My name is Rose..." she quietly said

"Sorry i didn't caught that what's your name again?" Voltage grins

"My name is Rose!" she starts to blush.

 _Why am I acting like a child around him? That brat..._

"Oh Rose? That's a pretty name you got there. No wonder you're so beautiful" Voltage teases

Rose eyes starts to glow and picks up Voltage and threw him into the lake...again.

 _Idiot._

"What was that for Rose! I said something nice!!" awhile Voltage drags himself up to land.

 _To be honest it sounded nice hearing someone calling me beautiful even though I'm pure green instead of the normal pink... no get it together he's a stranger that's all!!_

Rose stills questions herself if that's the real reason. But why is she keeping him around then? Did she really felt lonely? She haven't talked to any Pokemon for awhile. Rose was stuck in thought until she felt a weird wet feeling to her face.

 _Wait did he just...lick me?_ Rose anger blew up at that moment. Voltage knew he fucked up but loves every moment of it. Voltage ran back into the lake.

"Damn it Volt!!!!!!! You're dead meat!!!" An angry Rose coming towards the lake. Rose uses her powers and dive in.

 ** _30 minutes_** ** _of beating later_**

Voltage is seen upside down seeing stars all over the place. Rose is just laughing to herself. She never felt such feelings before. This is first to her. Having someone to talk to and have fun with. She doesn't want to get attached to this brat. She stops herself from doing such and went to her den to eat the leftover fish.

 _It's that emotion feeling again_ Voltage shakes himself up. Voltage stares at Rose for a minute. Voltage saw something. Her emotions flickered.

 _Maybe it was nothing i might of hit my head from all that tail slaps haha_ Voltage chuckles.

The day went smoothly. Rose and Voltage kept distance from each other but not in a bad way. Rose is confused in everything in what happened in the past days. She never experience such in her life. It was always to protect or ran away.

 _Those damn hunters... stupid humans... I lost everything that day. My parents... I miss you mommy and daddy..._ Rose starts to cry in silence.

Voltage felt it again. That emotion from awhile ago. Voltage follow his instinct and led him to Rose. _Is Rose crying?_ Voltage doesn't know what to do. He watches her silently until he couldn't bare to watch anymore.

Voltage comes behind her and warp his tail with hers then starts to lick her tears away. The urge of comforting her was needed.

Rose didn't care. She cried a bit more but stops and asks him something.

"Volt why did you stayed with me? I'm just a weird looking Espeon that's been living here alone? Why?" Rose asks

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to answer that. But I can tell you one answer though. I was lost until I found you. But whatever you're going through don't worry. I be right here." Voltage answered

Voltage snuggles up to Rose. Silence was upon them but the good kind. Voltage thought of something.

"I be right back Rose" Voltage said excitedly

sniff* _what is that Vol.. Idiot thinking?_ Rose wonders what could possibly made Voltage so happy?

One moment later Voltage is holding on to a big leave that seems to have something in it.

"I got a bunch of Mago berries!!! Well they're my favourite... but i hope you like them too." Voltage looks ashamed.

Rose goes up to big leave and picks up one of the Mago berry. She starts to chew on it. Rose couldn't believe it. She been living here for years and never really go to get berries. She truly regrets it now. Rose kept eating more of them. Rose muzzle is covered with Mago juices. Volt smirks and tries to sneak behind her. Rose already saw him so she lifted him up.

"Mine. No one touches it..." Rose whispers quietly

Volt tilts his head a bit. _So she does have that side of her interesting. I like this side of her. She's happy and even smiling yay!!!_ Volt smirks more

"Volt wipe that face off right now or so help me I'm going to drop you in the lake again" Rose threatens him.

"Now now I'm happy because you're happy and smiling." Volt is enjoying this every moment.

Blushes and tries to hide it but fails* _what gotten into me... I'm never was like this.. was this because of him? noo..._ Rose was stuck in thought again.

"Excuse me Rose!!! Hello! Earth to Rose! Put me down!" Volt is getting a bit scared.

"Oh... sorry" Rose blankly drops him to the floor.

"Owww that hurts you know? oh well it don't matter. Any beating from you i love it anyways" Volt winks and grins.

"You're so getting it." Rose uses **Hyper Voice.**

The night was beautiful indeed. The moon was full and a vast majority of stars are up too. The storm left new life to run around. Rose and Voltage went to sleep that night but didn't knew they were being watched the whole time.

"Boss we found the shiny Eevee and it looks like it evolved into an Espeon over." said unknown

"Good job. We be over there in a few days we got a prize on our hands."

 **Whelp. i hope i did good... I wrote this during school since I was supposed to take a EOC but in the end i didn't and ended up having free time. So yeah. I don't know how I'm taking this story but i think i know what I'm doing so far. Peace!**


End file.
